


Your Ending

by sassysmith19 (sassysas19119)



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassysas19119/pseuds/sassysmith19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your ending is not the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Ending

Your ending is not the end.

It might seem like it is, at first.

But it's not.

You are someone's child,

someone's friend,

someone's ray of sunshine on a rainy day.

And if you end your pain,

you make their pain worse.

It is unacceptable to think

that no one cares

that extinguishing your light won't matter

because it does.

It matters to someone,

 _you_ matter to someone.

It might seem easy,

hell, it might _be_ easy, for you.

But for the others?

For those you leave behind, 

for those who are forced to continue their lives

without you?

It's harder than you could ever imagine.

There may be more angels in heaven,

but there is less light down here.

It will get better, always.

It's hard to believe, but it's the truth.

There will always be someone out there for you,

someone who can help you,

who can make you smile,

even when it feels like you have no more energy to smile,

even when you think it's the end,

it's not.

Your ending is not the end.

Because your ending is the beginning,

of someone else's pain,

of someone else's darkness.

And you tell yourself you're a burden,

but you're not.

Your end is a burden, 

a burden of sadness that you leave to us,

a burden that we must carry

for the rest of our lives.

Because there must be something we could have done,

to save you.

We have lost light,

because you made a choice

to end it

for yourself.

To end _your_ pain.

And you never once thought

about what that would do to us.

Your ending is selfish.

And your ending cannot be the end.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the two people we lost this week. Riley and Kai, what you did is unforgivable. Taking yourselves out of the arms of those who loved you...this cannot continue to be seen as a viable option. I loved you both, and you have broken me. Your endings were the beginnings of my pain.


End file.
